Raining on Sunday
by zizza24
Summary: When rain ruins Tony and Ziva's day off, they make the most of it together. A smut fic. CAUTION: SMUT AHEAD.


**I don't own NCIS or any of the characters. However, the ideas are mine :) ENJOY!

* * *

**

She opened the curtains and groaned at another rainy day in the city. This was the first time in a long time she had two days off in a row and she'd now be spending the second day stuck inside AGAIN. Ziva had an entire list of things she had wanted to do this weekend. She wanted to go running, but take her time and observe the scenery. She wanted to walk through Georgetown and shop, absorbing the atmosphere. She wanted to sit outside on her balcony, with a glass of wine and her book, reading until the sun disappeared behind the skyline.

But now that was once again all ruined thanks to the heavy drops of rain coming from the gray sky above. She cursed under her breath as she crossed her apartment to the kitchen, looking for something she could make for breakfast. Ziva pulled a box of cereal from the pantry before gathering a bowl, spoon and milk from the refrigerator, setting it all on the counter.

She began to pour cereal into the bowl when her phone rang. "Hello?" she asked as she poured milk.

"It's raining." She couldn't help but laugh at the disappointment in his voice.

"I am aware of the weather outside, Tony," she replied. "Why are you so upset?"

She heard him sigh. "I had tickets for the game today."

Ziva laughed. "Did Mother Nature ruin your date plans?"

"Well, no, I was actually going to call you this morning to see if you wanted to go," Tony answered. "But now it's raining and the day is ruined."

"Tony, it is only 9:30 in the morning. You have plenty of day left."

He groaned again and she laughed. "To do what? Sit at home alone and watch movies?"

Ziva smiled to herself. "You could always bring them over here. Unless you are afraid you might melt in the rain."

"Cute, a Wizard of Oz reference, but I am not a wicked witch," Tony said before pausing. "Give me ten minutes, I'll be over."

Ziva closed her phone and finished her cereal before hurrying into her room to find something decent yet comfortable to change into. As soon as she finished changing, someone knocked at the door. She left her hair down as she rushed to open the door, smiling at the sight of Tony drenched in rain.

"My umbrella broke," he explained as he stepped into the apartment, handing Ziva a pile of DVD's. She set them on the table before heading for the bathroom to get a towel for Tony. She handed it to him and he tried to dry his hair as well as his clothes.

"I wish I had something for you to change into," she said but then ran to her room, leaving with a pile of clothes. "Here."

He smiled. "What are these?"

"You left them here a few years ago and I just never got rid of them," she said, not noticing the smile on his face, until now. "What?"

"Ziva, that was almost four years ago. I figured you had gotten rid of these," he said and she smiled. "That's why I never asked for them back."

Her face was puzzled. "Why would I throw away clothes?"

"I don't know," he said. "Thank you. I'll go change." He walked to the bathroom, towel still in hand, and Ziva grabbed the stack of movies and took them to the couch, sitting cross-legged as she tried to decide which one they should watch first.

She was still debating between _Bull Durham _and _For the Love of the Game _when Tony came out, dressed in a fresh pair of clothes. "Can I throw these in the dryer?" he asked and she nodded as he made his way around the apartment as if he lived there himself. He finally settled in on the couch, smiling at her. "Have you decided yet, m'lady?"

She pointed at the cover of _Bull Durham._ "I have not seen this one yet. I assume you had a baseball theme going because you could not go to the game today."

"Yes, and I'm still upset we aren't soaking up the sun while taking part in America's favorite pastime," he said. "But I'll be okay." He grabbed the DVD from the table and walked to the DVD player, pulling the disc from the case and turning the TV on. "Now you're sure this is the one you want to watch?"

She sighed. "Does it matter? We'll most likely watch them all today anyways."

"Ziva David, have I taught you nothing in these times we spend watching movies together?"

"What?" she asked.

"You must pick the perfect starting point in order to ensure a full marathon," he explained.

She smiled at him as she grabbed a blanket from the back of the couch. "And is this the perfect starting point?"

He nodded. "Thank you for asking. Are you thirsty?" he asked as the DVD began on the TV and he entered the kitchen, again looking as if this were all second nature. He pulled two bottles of water from the bottom shelf and then came back into the living room, finally settling into the couch, very close to Ziva. She smiled as his leg brushed against hers, taking one of the bottles from him.

"Thank you," she said as she reached for the remote and set the bottle on a coaster on the coffee table. They were silent as the movie started and Susan Sarandon's voice filled the apartment. And, per usual, they were both silent through the entire movie, a ritual they both took part in. But once the movie ended, Ziva was full of questions.

"So why did Crash leave the minor leagues?" she questioned as she stood up and headed into the kitchen, looking for snacks or even something for lunch. But after searching her cabinets and pantry, she realized it was about time for grocery shopping.

Tony turned around on the couch and watched her closely. "He decided that after he silently broke the home run record, there were no opportunities left for him. So he went home to Annie."

"That is just silly." She grabbed her cell phone and a piece of paper from one of the drawers. "Are you hungry?" I was going to order a pizza."

"Sure," he said and then he stood up. "Ziva, can I ask you a question?"

She nodded.

"Why does my t-shirt smell like your shampoo?"

She swallowed hard. "I do not know."

He smiled at her. "Ziva, you've always been a terrible liar."

"Okay, I may have worn it once. But that was only because I grabbed it on accident," she said. "I'm sorry."

He was suddenly standing in front of her. "You don't have to apologize."

She stared up at him, a goofy smile on his face. "What are you smiling at?"

"Just picturing you in my t-shirt."

"Tony, stop. We cannot do this."

"Why?" he asked and she stared long and hard into his eyes. "Give me one good reason why this can't happen."

She looked down. "Because it has never worked in the past."

He put his finger under her chin. "That's not good enough. It's never worked in the past because there have always been others in the picture. But now, it's just you and me."

She saw how much he wanted this in his eyes. But Ziva was still unsure. "Tony, what if things end badly?"

"Who says things have to end?"

His lips met hers almost immediately and his hands tangled in her hair. When she felt his tongue against hers, she had no choice but to let her body melt into his. He pushed her up against the counter and she dropped her phone. Their lips separated and his met her neck, preventing Ziva from forming words, even though she tried. "Tony, I just remembered I have work to get done."

"It can wait until tomorrow."

He kissed her again and she began to pull at his shirt, her fingers brushing against his skin. Tony started to move backwards, pulling her towards the bedroom past the glass doors leading to the balcony, the rain still falling in sheets outside.

It was almost silent in her bedroom, minus the sound of the rain hitting the window. She pulled his shirt off before he laid her back on the bed, pulling her t-shirt off as well. He stared at her before kissing her again, and she smiled. "You are so beautiful," he said before lying down on top of her, their bare skin touching. His lips left a trail of kisses from her neck to her bellybutton and Tony started to pull off her yoga pants as Ziva tangled her fingers in his damp hair.

Tony threw her pants to the floor and moved his kisses back to her neck and she unbuttoned his jeans, pushing them down onto the floor. As the last of their clothing was removed, the kisses became stronger and the rain became louder. His tongue roamed around her mouth and she wanted him now more than ever.

He pushed and pushed her until she hit the edge, rolling over beside her, them both gasping for air. They didn't say anything for a while, but Ziva reached out and grabbed Tony's hand, a simple gesture. He pulled their joined hands to his lips, pressing a kiss to the top of her hand and then leaning over and pressing a kiss on her lips. He smiled at her as he pulled away. "What?" she asked.

"You're beautiful, even all sweaty after sex."

Now, she laughed at him. "Tony, you always know how to ruin a moment," she said before she sat up, getting off the bed and reaching for Tony's t-shirt which was on the floor.

"What are you doing?" he questioned.

She put the shirt on and then pulled her yoga pants back on. "Wearing your shirt. You do not mind, do you?"

He shook his head as he stood up, pulling his jeans back on. "Not at all." And then he walked over to her, pressing another kiss on her mouth. "Wanna finish the movies?"

She nodded and grabbed his hand, pulling him back out to the living room. She changed the discs while he headed for the laundry room for a dry shirt. He came back in and saw the beginning credits for _For the Love of the Game_ on the screen. He sat next to Ziva, who immediately curled into his chest, the shirt warm against her cheeks. She spread the blanket across his legs and hers, and he wrapped his arms around her, never leaving the couch for the rest of that rainy day.


End file.
